


The one where Zayn can't stop acting like Harry's Boyfriend

by JustBe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental boyfriends, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBe/pseuds/JustBe
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa, Zayn a veces se olvida de que él no es actualmente el novio de Harry. No es la gran cosa ni nada.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 9





	The one where Zayn can't stop acting like Harry's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The one where Zayn can't stop acting like Harry's Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474665) by [shuttermutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/pseuds/shuttermutt). 



Esto es lo que pasa, Zayn a veces se olvida de que él no es actualmente el novio de Harry. No es la gran cosa ni nada. pero es un poco inconveniente. Están todos ahí parados mientras están siendo entrevistados en un evento cualquiera y él ha puesto una mano alrededor de la cintura de Harry, moviendo su mano hacia arriba y abajo y ni siquiera se da cuenta. Harry nunca parece molestarle-él se inclina al tacto o hacia el lado de Zayn y sigue respondiendo cualquier pregunta que le han puesto. Es solo cuando tienen que continuar que Zayn nota que lo ha hecho en el primer lugar.

Harry o no le importa o no lo nota, así que Zayn se olvida en chequearse. El solo tira Harry hacia abajo en su regazo cuando el sofá de la entrevista es muy pequeño, sosteniéndolo por su cintura y Harry descansando en su pecho. El deja una mano en la cadera de Harry cuando se están parando juntos, pasa sus dedos por el hueso filado que hay ahí. El solo se da cuenta después de hacerlo que ha empujado el pelo de Harry de sus ojos.

Louis ríe abierta y fuertemente de el por unos cinco minutos completos cuando presiona su nariz contra la de Harry en un beso esquimal. Zayn se sonroja un poco, riendo y rascándose la parte atrás de su cabeza incómodamente. Es tan fácil perderse en Harry, de ni siquiera notar que lo que está haciendo probablemente no son cosas que amigos hacen _a no ser que_ estén saliendo.

Así que no es la gran cosa, realmente. Además, las constantes bromas que le hacen sus compañeros por eso, no lo _lastiman_. Y Harry no luce molesto por esto, así que si Zayn no para a pensar sus movimientos antes de hacerlos. No es completamente su culpa.

\---

Zayn despierta lentamente. Él está en su pieza de hotel y tienen lo que se siente que es como el primer día libre que han tenido en toda su vida. Sin radio shows, sin entrevistas, sin cesiones de fotos. Hasta sin conciertos, ya que eso es mañana en la noche. Así que se deja despertar lo más lento que quiere y se estira, disfrutando no tener una alarma gritando en su oído, o a Paul retándolo por estar tarde. No es hasta que trata de voltearse que se da cuenta de que tiene un Harry pegado a él.

"Oh," él dice suavemente, dejando que su brazo caiga nuevamente. Uno de ellos en los hombros de Harry, como si perteneciera ahí.

Harry tiene un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Zayn, su nariz presionada contra su costilla, sorprendentemente usando boxers, Zayn se pregunta cómo, al despertar, no vio esto. Luego para de pensar, porque Harry se siente tan natural presionado contra él, que no es mucho la pregunta. Su cuerpo se olvida que Harry no es una parte del.

"Hey," él dice. Acaricia con un dedo la nariz de Harry, sonriendo cuando se arruga y las cejas de Harry se juntan. "Despierta, bebe."

"No quero." Harry dice, presionándose más cerca de Zayn. El luce _tan_ molesto por ser perturbado; es posiblemente lo mejor que Zayn ha visto en su vida entera.

"Hazza, tengo que ir al baño. Aléjate antes de que te mee encima."

Harry finalmente abre sus ojos para mirarlo de mala manera. "Eres el peor." Su voz es más grave de lo usual y rasposa por su poco uso. Zayn honestamente no puede cansarse del. Pero Harry lo deja, lo cual es decepcionante pero también para lo mejor. El de verdad necesita ir al baño.

Tan rápido como Zayn se levanta, Harry se voltea al lugar caliente en medio de la cama y se acurruca. Presiona su cara en la almohada de Zayn y respira un par de veces antes de aparentemente volverse a dormir. Zayn va al baño para hacer sus asuntos y lavarse los dientes. Cuando vuelve a salir, Harry está en su estómago roncando suavemente. Zayn sonríe y pone el cobertor encima del. Él no puede evitar pasar sus dedos por la mejilla de Harry toda rosada y arrugada por las fundas de la almohada. Zayn honestamente no sabe lo que va hacer con Harry y su estúpida, encantador rostro.

"Voy a buscar desayuno. Volveré en unos minutos." Le dice a Harry, sin importar que Harry está dormido. Se siente grosero no decir nada. Harry le ronca un par de veces y Zayn lo toma como una respuesta.

\---

Cuando Zayn vuelve de la sección del desayuno y una rápida vuelta por el gimnasio para saludar a Paul. Harry está despierto y Louis está sentado al lado del en la cama. Harry está _despierto,_ pero su cabello esta por todas partes y aun luce medio dormido. Louis le está sonriendo y pinchando su estómago, riendo cuando Harry le pega ineficazmente.

"Déjalo en paz, Lou." Zayn dice, cerrando la puerta detrás del. Esta seguro que Niall y Liam aparecerán en algún momento - hasta en días libres no pueden no congregarse juntos. Es encantador. "Traje un poco de té y muffin, cariño."

Harry hace señales con su mano hacia la comida que Zayn está tomando. El luce como un niño chico cuando esta medio dormido y callado como ahora. Es lo suficiente como para romper el corazón de Zayn, honestamente. "Gracias." Harry dice, sacando la tapa del té y soplando unas veces antes de tomar un sorbo. El hace una mueca de dolor, pero continúa bebiendo. Zayn pone la bolsa de muffin abajo en la cama al lado del y luego gatea por la cama para así sentarse arriba con la espalda en la cabecera y revisar su teléfono.

"Ustedes son tan enfermizamente dulces." Louis dice, haciendo caras raras a Harry y tratando de robarle su te. Harry le pega alejando sus manos cada vez que se acercan. "Son como la pareja perfecta, después de Liam y Danielle."

"Cállate," Harry dice. Pasa su baso de té y se estira en la cama. Su cabeza termina en el muslo de Zayn y Zayn distraídamente juega con su cabello mientras pasa por su teléfono con una mano.

"Ugh," Louis dice. "Creo que vomitare."

Harry le muestra el dedo de al medio y cierra sus ojos, manos descansando en su estómago. "Sabes cuan dulce me gusta mi te. No sé por qué estas actuando sorprendido."

Louis solo ríe hasta que bota él te en la alfombra y Zayn le tiene que gritar.

\---

Cuando Harry se emborracha, se pone un poco tocón. Para ser completamente justo, todo ellos se ponen así, pero Harry es definitivamente el peor. El encierra a Zayn en la muralla de la mierda de club en el cual están y presiona todo su cuerpo contra él. Sus manos están yendo a la zona de la cintura de Zayn y es solo un completo, y total lio. Hasta un trágico lio.

O pues, lo seria si a Zayn le importara. A el no. El solo pone sus brazos en los hombros de Harry y le frota la parte de atrás de su cuello con su pulgar en una lenta moción. Harry cierra sus ojos y presiona su cabeza contra el pecho de Zayn y respira un par de veces.

"Estoy borracho," él dice. Tiene una cerveza presionada contra la pierna de Zayn. Esta traspirando por todo el pantalón de Zayn, pero le da lo mismo.

"Lose, bebe," él dice a cambio. "Quieres volver al hotel?"

Harry sacude su cabeza, pero es más como si frotara su cara contra el pecho de Zayn. "Quiero quedarme contigo," él dice. Suena un poco emocional, como si fuera a llorar si Zayn sugiere dejarlo. Zayn nunca haría eso.

Zayn mueve su pulgar para así frotar el lugar justo atrás de la oreja de Harry y parece confortarlo. "Puedes estar conmigo si ambos volvemos al hotel juntos." Él explica, siendo bastante paciente para no estar cien por ciento sobrio. Él no está ni cerca del nivel de borracho que esta Harry, pero ha tenido un par de cervezas en la noche. Aunque Zayn sabe que soportaría a Harry siendo un borracho sensible en cualquier nivel de sobriedad.

"Si, está bien." Harry rehúsa a caminar dos pasos lejos de Zayn mientras hacen su camino hacia la puerta delantera y hace caras tristes cuando Zayn se tiene que alejar para preguntarle a Paul que les mande un auto. "Estas tan lejos," él dice, con puchero.

"Estoy justo aquí," Zayn le dice. Le toma la mano de Harry mientras esperan por la orilla al auto y luego agarra su cabello hacia atrás cuando Harry se inclina a vomitar. Harry hacer la más patética cara mientras se limpia su boca y Zayn le frota la espalda. "Lose, bebe. Te llevaremos a la cama para que puedas dormir tu malestar, ¿okay?"

Harry descansa contra él, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Zayn, murmurando, "kay." Zayn ni si quiera le importa que huele como cerveza y ácido de estómago.

\---

Zayn pone a Harry en su dormitorio, le frota su espada cuando vomita por segunda vez en el baño, y luego le pasa un vaso de agua. Harry se limpia la boca y luego escupe en el lavamanos y Zayn está listo con su cepillo de diente. Harry se inclina en el mientras se lava los dientes, luciendo todavía todo trágico y abitado. El escupe la pasta y se lava con agua nuevamente, luego mira a Zayn con ojos ridículamente grandes y una más ridícula cara triste.

"Tu pobre cosa," Zayn dice. Él sonríe solo un poco, porque Harry es tan patético, a veces. El hace que Harry tome dos vasos y medio de agua, aunque se queja todo el tiempo, porque en la mañana lo lamentara si no lo hace.

"Odio todo." Harry le dice.

El presiona las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, como si aún lloraría por nada. Zayn toma sus manos lejos de su cara y lo dirige hacia la cama. Se saca sus zapatos y se desase de sus jeans y polera. Su cobertizo ya está abierto, así que se desliza y se sienta contra la cabecera. Harry se saca su polera junto a su abrigo y trata de sacarse su pantalón antes de sus zapatos, lo cual da paso a muchas quejas. El finalmente se queda en solo ropa interior y gatea hacia la cama después de Zayn, doblando sus piernas y poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Zayn. No puede ser cómodo, la manera en la cual esta enrollado, pero no se queja.

Zayn empieza a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Harry, evitando nudos y enredos. El canta suavemente una canción de cuna que su hermana mayor le cantaba a su hermana menor. Es lenta y calmante y después de unas cuantas, Harry está dormido, su boca en la pierna del calzoncillo de Zayn y ya babeando un poco. Es asqueroso y colorid y tan pero tan encantador. Zayn pone su cabeza contra la cabecera y cierra sus ojos, aunque sabe que si duerme de esa manera va a tener un dolor de cuello y se odiara así mismo en la mañana.

Harry hace un suave sonido en sus sueños y Zayn sonríe.

\---

Los conciertos son increíbles, para los cinco. Están tan en zinc y se relacionan tan bien que debería ser imposible. Debería sentirse como algo programado, pero no lo es, porque son solo _ellos_. Ellos confundiendo las letras de las canciones y mostrándole a la audiencia sus corazones a toda vista. Zayn se siente volado de la energía del público, y sabe que los chicos también se sienten así.

Durante el Twitter Q&A, alguien pregunta quien está en una relación y Zayn gime internamente. Responden esta misma pregunta en todas las entrevistas – ¿porque _deben_ saberlo? Pero Liam está sonriendo y diciendo que tiene una novia y luce tan estúpidamente enamorado que Zayn le sonríe de vuelta, alcanzando con un brazo para desordenar su pelo. Louis dice que está involucrado y Niall dice que su único amor verdadero son las papas fritas, lo cual hace que el público ría. Zayn está listo con la boca abierta para hablar, pero Louis le gana respondiendo.

"Harry y Zayn están en una amorosa relación juntos. Deberías verlos, son una cosa totalmente preciosa. Lo suficiente dulce como para pudrir tus dientes." Él está sonriendo, el imbécil, con ojos juguetones.

La audiencia enloquece y Harry ríe. Esta sentado en el brazo del sillón al lado de Zayn, así que se inclina hasta que puede poner su cabeza en el hombro de Zayn. Si es posible, el grito se duplica. Harry mira a Zayn por sus pestañas, la mirada que hacer cuando está tratando de conquistar una chica muy esta fuera de su alcance y el interior de Zayn hacen algo movedizo y raro. 

"Después van a estar adoptando bebes." Louis dice, todavía sonriendo como un idiota.

Harry se queda presionado contra el por el resto del evento, moviendo su micrófono a la boca de Zayn cada vez que quiere hablar así Zayn no tiene que usar el suyo. Zayn está bastante seguro de que el Internet va a explotar por culpa de ellos.

\---

Zayn se pierde su ducha porque estaba afuera con los fans firmando unas cosas. Nunca se acostumbrará a la manera en que ellos solo gritan cuando lo ven. O la manera en que las chicas más menores explotan en llanto cuando les sonríe. Es un poco loco, pero medio asombroso al mismo tiempo.

Aunque él se tiene que sentar en la última parte de bus, porque los otros lo marginan por su mal olor. El ríe y rueda sus ojos, y amenaza en abrazar a Liam y Niall así para hacerlos oler igual de mal que él, pero ellos le pelean, Harry frunce el ceño y se va al final con Zayn.

"Tú no apestas," él dice, presionando su cara contra el cuello de Zayn e inhalando hondamente. "Hueles como tú."

"Eres un muñeco," Zayn dice, el envuelve un brazo en los hombros de Harry y lo acerca. No hay ninguna manera en cual el no apesta - se cambió de su ropa del show el segundo que salió del escenario, y estaba súper húmedo afuera, así que sudo toda su polera por por lo menos media hora.

Harry frunce el ceño y encierra sus brazos en el cuello de Zayn. obstinadamente.

Niall, volteándose en su puesto les iba a decir algo, pero se detiene. Se le dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa cursi y el solo les mira con atención antes de decir, "Ustedes son los más lindos. Honestamente."

Hace que Zayn sonríe, y presiona a Harry más cerca del.

\---

"Voy a tomar un baño." Zayn anuncia, caminando al baño el segundo en que llegan al cuarto. Tienen una bañera tipo jacuzi en su cuarto por alguna razón, y Zayn ha estado todo el tiempo con ganas de probarla. Abre el agua, pone el tapón y tira una cosa que se supone que complementa un baño. No le importa si los chicos lo molestan por tener un gusto a tomar baños; es relajante y le ayuda a calmarse mejor que nada.

Se quita la polera y se mete en el baño cuando está el agua por la mitad. El agua caliente inmediatamente empieza a relajar sus tiesos músculos y suspira, descansando contra la bañera. Sus dedos justo tocan el otro lado cuando se estira completamente. Él lo apaga cuando ya el agua está por su pecho.

La puerta se abre y Harry entra su cabeza. "Puedo unirme?" pregunta, sonando tímido, como si nunca antes habían compartido baños.

Zayn sonríe y se encoge de hombros. "Te ensuciaste de nuevo después de frotarte contra mí en el bus?"

Harry hace una cara y se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez. ¿Puedo?"

"Por supuesto."

Se desnuda rápidamente y Zayn observa, porque ¿por qué no? Harry es un chico atractivo y Zayn le gusta observar gente atractiva. Y no es como si fuera tímido al estar desnudo, así que Zayn no siente como si debería estar avergonzado de mirarlo. Harry entra a la bañera y se sienta con su espalda presionada contra el pecho de Zayn. El atrae sus rodillas a su pecho y descansa su mentón encima de ellas, pero deja sus brazos flotando con las de Zayn.

Han nadado desnudos juntos en la piscina de Harry - Zayn estando firmemente en la parte menos onda- y se han bañado juntos millones de veces, así que esto _realmente_ no es diferente. El agua está caliente y esponjoso por el jabón de ducha y Harry deja sus piernas caer en el agua, Zayn no puede ver nada. Harry se deja relajar, cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Zayn, dedos moviéndose a enredar con los de Zayn.

Zayn mueve la mejilla de Harry con su nariz y Harry se voltea a mirarlo un poco. El deja un beso en la orilla de la boca de Harry y Harry sonríe, lamiendo sus labios porque es un habito. Se endereza para ponerle un beso a la boca de Zayn y sus labios son suaves y un poco mojados por su lengua.

Intercambian lentos y suaves besos por un rato. Solo una amistosa sesión de besos entre amigos hasta que el agua se pone helada y los dedos mojados de Harry se arrugan. Luego Zayn tiene que sacarlos y drenar la bañera, envolviendo a Harry en una toalla y llevándolo a la cama. Se quedan dormidos entrelazados juntos, sabanas húmedas por el agua del baño.

\---

La siguiente mañana, Harry agarra su mano mientras caminan hacia el desayuno. Y Zayn se encuentra frotando su pulgar para arriba y abajo por los nudillos de Harry, pero cuando se detiene, Harry hace una cara tan patéticamente triste que Zayn continua nuevamente.

Louis le hace sonidos de cariño y Niall hace caras cursis nuevamente mientras que Liam rueda sus ojos y pretende no estar sonriendo.

"Ustedes dos son ridículos," les dice, tratando de sonar severo, pero fallando horriblemente. 

Harry le saca su lengua a él. "Tu solo estas celoso." Zayn le sonríe y choca sus cinturas juntas.

Él pone un dedo en el bolsillo de los pantalones de Harry mientras caminan afuera del hotel y donde la masa de fans se encuentra.

\---

Zayn se escabullese para poder fumar cuando llegan a la siguiente ciudad. Está pasando el tiempo por los basureros porque tiene un olor tan intenso que ninguno de los fans se acercaría tratando de sacar fotos del. Por supuesto, como huele a basureros, nadie esta con el tampoco.

"Hey," Harry dice, apareciendo en la vista. Zayn ni está seguro de cómo lo encontró aquí.

"Hey," Zayn dice. Suelta el humo lejos de Harry cuando lo dice. Algunas veces se siente como un dragón cuando hace esto.

Harry se mueve para estar parado dedos contra dedos con Zayn. Él pone su mano en el hombro de Zayn y se inclina así poder poner su cabeza en el hombro libre del. Zayn pone su mano libre contra la espalda de Harry, frotando largos círculos.

"¿Qué pasa, bebe?"

"Te extrañaba." Harry suelta un suspiro y su aliento vuela contra el cuello de Zayn.

Zayn toma otro tiro de su cigarrillo y lo deja en la orilla de su boca así puede poner el otro brazo también alrededor de Harry. Se quedan parados así mientras Zayn chupa su cigarrillo y suelta el humo por la otra orilla de su boca, hasta que queda solo el filtro y voltea su cabeza, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Inmediatamente después de que el humo se fuera, Harry mueve su cabeza para así su nariz estar contra la de Zayn, como otro beso esquimal. Pero luego está presionando su boca contra él, lamiendo sus labios hasta que Zayn abre su boca. Luego es casi tímido, su lengua presionando contra la de el por un latido antes de alejarla. Pero Zayn va tras él, lamiendo su boca y chupando su lengua hasta que Harry hace este sonido que es entre un gemino y un quejido. Lo cual produce que una sensación caliente se enrolle en la base del estómago de Zayn.

Cuando se alejan del otro, ambos están respirando más fuerte que antes y la parte de arriba de las mejillas de Harry están rojas. Zayn enrolla un dedo en los pelos chicos del cuello de Harry y presiona su frente contra la de Harry. Cierra sus ojos y solo respira a Harry por unos momentos antes de alejarse, tomando la mano de él y entrelazando sus dedos juntos antes de caer a su lado.

"Entremos, ¿sí? La prueba de sonido es en un rato."

Harry apretar su mano y asiente.

\---

Vuelven al hotel tarde y Zayn ahora es quien está presionado a Harry contra la muralla. Sus cinturas pegadas juntas y se están besando fácilmente, sin prisa. Zayn está ya casi duro y él puede sentir a Harry contra su pierna en el mismo estado.

"Eres hermoso," Zayn dice cuando se alejan. Los labios de Harry están hinchados y rojos y esta sonrojado y desesperado y tan listo para esto que hace que Zayn se vuelva un poco loco. "Malditamente hermoso."

Harry sonríe y baja su mirada. "¿Estas tratando de seducirme, Zayn Malik?" pregunta, tratando de sonar inafectado. No está engañando a nadie, Zayn lo sabe.

"Tal vez lo estoy. ¿Eso estaría bien contigo?"

"Si, creo que estaría bien."

"Bien."

Zayn tira a Harry en la cama, desabrochando su camisa mientras va. Harry esta ya sacándose la suya lo más posible que pueda mientras se tropieza tras Zayn. El termina en su espalda, extendido en la cama, calzoncillos a la mitad de su cintura. Zayn lo ayuda a sacarlos completamente, luego se sienta y lo admira por un rato.

No hay nada nuevo acerca de un Harry desnudo, pero es definitivamente nuevo tenerlo desnudo y excitado y esperando por Zayn para hacer algo con eso. Es embriagador. Zayn pasa sus dedos por los lados de Harry, por sus huesos de la cadera y sus muslos. Harry tiene escalofríos bajo su tacto, se arca hacia arriba, aunque Zayn no está ni siquiera cerca de su pene.

"Vamos," él dice, voz profunda como siempre y un poco raspa, como si él ha estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo. Se muerde el labio y mueve su pierna arriba y abajo por la pantorrilla de Zayn.

"Si, si," Zayn le dice, sintiéndose igual de impaciente. Bota sus calzoncillos y se mueve encima de Harry, así ambos están presionados contra el otro y atrapados entre sus estómagos. Harry esta duro y caliente contra él y Zayn casi quiere llorar. En cambio, el presiona su mano entre los dos, y roza su pulgar contra la cabeza de su propio pene, coleccionando gotas de semen y esparciéndolo entre los dos.

Harry hace otro de esos sonidos que van directo al pene de Zayn y empuja contra su tacto. Luce con desesperación en sus ojos y cuando Zayn toma su mano lejos, él se arca como si no pudiera controlarlo. Es caliente y frenético y Zayn ya está goteando, haciendo que al deslizarse sea más fácil. No es tan húmedo como seria si ambos fueran lo suficiente de paciente para tomar el lubricante, así que Zayn escupe en su mano, toma a Harry y lo acaricia hasta que esta mojado y temblando.

"Mierda," Harry dice, apretando sus ojos cerrados. "Mierda, si, _por favor_ , Zayn." El ruega.

Zayn los toma a los dos juntos y esta mojado y un poco pegajoso e incómodo como la mierda, pero se siente tan bien, así presionado contra Harry. La cintura de Harry sigue haciendo espasmos por que no se puede controlar y es tan sexy para Zayn. Se inclina y pone su boca contra el cuello de Harry en donde se encuentra con su hombro y lo muerde fuerte, no puede evitarlo. Harry gime y su cintura se tira hacia arriba mientras orgasma de la nada en el puño de Zayn. Hace que todo este mas mojado, hacer que el agarre sea más fácil y Zayn deja el pene de Harry, solo para follar su puño hasta que se viene en todo el estómago y pene de Harry.

"Oh," Harry dice suavemente, mirando hacia abajo cuando Zayn cae en la cama al lado del. "Te viniste en mí."

"Si, lo siento," Zayn dice, aunque no está para nada arrepentido, Solo mirando el desastre que hizo su pene se contrae un poco, como si pudiera estar interesado en unos minutos.

Harry corre sus dedos por el desorden en su estómago y Zayn piensa que tal vez ni siquiera se demore unos minutos. "Está bien," él dice. "Podemos hacer eso de nuevo, ¿sí?"

"Cuantas veces quieras, bebe," Zayn le dice, inclinándose para presionar un beso en el cuello de Harry, y su mandíbula y su boca.

"Okay," Harry dice entre besos. "Bien."

\---

Zayn todavía se encuentra caminando con su mano en el bolsillo trasero de Harry, o pasando una mano por su cabello alejándolo de su cara, o tomando una galleta extra o dos de la mesa que pasa. Solo que ahora no es un comportamiento que tiene que corregir, pero ahora Harry _es_ totalmente su novio. 


End file.
